One Slip
by Star-of-Chaos
Summary: AU Rogue/Remy One Shot Sometimes a look across a room is all it takes to lose one's soul.


AN: I don't own the X-Men. "One Slip" belongs to Pink Floyd. I was listening to Pink Floyd on the way home from work and the plot bunny just came out and bit me (don't you hate it when that happens?). I had to write it.  
  
O-o-o-o-O  
  
_A restless eye across a weary room  
A glazed look and I was on the road to ruin   
The music played and played as we whirled without end  
No hint, no word her honor to defend_  
  
Green. Remy never thought he'd love a color so much. Green was grass, green was leaves, green was basically just another color in his book. But now it was so much more.  
  
He'd come into the club that night for one reason; to find a femme and get himself off. It was easy to do; the women loved his looks, his charm, the cocky grin on his face and his fiery, unusual eyes. They came to him like kids to candy and he gave them what they wanted. In the morning he left and that was the end of it.  
  
He was sipping his first bourbon of the night and checking out the room when a face caught his attention. He didn't know if it was her hair, white bangs against auburn, or the way her mouth seemed to caress the bottle when she drank her beer, but he was hooked. She was leaning against the wall, watching the dancers and occasionally taking a drink. As he approached she turned her gaze to him and any other woman in that place might as well have vanished. _Dieu, those eyes......_ he thought. Green was now his favorite color.  
  
_I will, I will she sighed to my request  
And then she tossed her mane while my resolve was put to the test  
Then drowned in desire, our souls on fire  
I lead the way to the funeral pyre  
And without a thought of the consequence  
I gave in to my decadence _  
  
She gave a little smile when he greeted her. Call her Rogue, she said, and accepted his invitation to dance. Pressed against each other among the crowd of people on the dance floor, she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her body against him in ways that should be considered illegal. Remy thought he'd come in his pants when he kissed her; her mouth was so soft and she tasted so sweet. He felt like the tables were turned; he was the kid and she was the candy. He didn't care though, the desire that raged at her touch was intoxicating and he wanted to revel in every minute of it.  
  
_One slip, and down the hole we fall  
It seems to take no time at all  
A momentary lapse of reason  
That binds a life for life  
A small regret, you won't forget,  
There'll be no sleep in here tonight _  
  
They tormented each other on the dance floor for the longest time, then Remy asked her if she wanted to go someplace more quiet. She gave a little smile and nodded. She was visiting and had a hotel room not far away. He followed her out of the club and couldn't keep from holding her hand all the way to the hotel. It was like he had to continue touching her. He pinned her to the door of her room the minute she closed it, pressing his hips against her to make her feel his desire and burying his mouth in her neck. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him, then pulled his head up from her throat to kiss him. They drank deeply from each other's mouths as he picked her up at the hips and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed.  
  
_Was it love, or was it the idea of being in love?  
Or was it the hand of fate, that seemed to fit just like a glove?  
The moment slipped by and soon the seeds were sown  
The year grew late and neither one wanted to remain alone _  
  
The clothes started to come off and it wasn't long before they were both naked on the bed, Remy pinning her to the mattress with his body. Rogue's skin was like silk and he couldn't get enough. From one of her body to the other his mouth and hands danced, nipping, kissing, licking and stroking. She purred and moaned in response, her own hands finding their way to his body and driving him insane. He couldn't restrain himself any longer and thrust inside her, nearly crying out at how good she felt. Their bodies fit together perfectly and it wasn't long before she was shuddering violently in her release, taking him with her. Remy felt drunk; he'd never lost control like before, it was like he was a boy having his first time all over again. He wasn't going to question it though. He wanted to eat up every inch of her.  
  
_One slip, and down the hole we fall  
It seems to take no time at all  
A momentary lapse of reason  
That binds a life for life  
A small regret, you will never forget,  
There'll be no sleep in here tonight_  
  
All night long they made love, devouring each other's mouths and bodies in every position they could think of. Eventually they fell asleep, Remy curled up in Rogue's arms. Few words had been spoken all the night long, everything they wanted to say to each other had been said through touch.  
  
Remy woke up to sunlight streaming through the window of the room. He smiled, remembering the night before. He'd never wanted anyone like he wanted her; it had to have been the best night of his life. Usually he'd be dressed and leaving by now, but he found himself wanting to stay. He could take her to breakfast and they could talk. She had such a beautiful voice; he wanted to listen to her Southern accent some more. He normally didn't bother with his dates past the following morning, but she wasn't most women. He rolled over, anticipating how beautiful she'd look laying next to him, but found the bed empty. He got up and looked around, but her clothes were missing and the bathroom was empty. She was gone. He had to laugh; the King of Hearts had been played, but at the same time something in his chest hurt. She'd matched him in every way; desire for desire, in passion and ferocity they were equal. How often does a person come across someone like that? He had the feeling that it would have been something to get to know this girl, and for the first time he wanted to, but that would never happen now. She was gone. She had only been visiting, and he didn't even know her last name.  
  
He sighed and got into the shower, wishing he could get the feel and taste of her out of his mind. He had a feeling it wouldn't be going away any time soon. He wondered if this was how the other women felt, when they woke up alone the next morning. He decided he didn't like it.  
  
-FIN- 


End file.
